Lord Valthalak
Lord Valthalak is a Drakonid summoned in UBRS by a Brazier of Beckoning. He is the last boss in the Tier 0.5 quest line. =General Information= *Level: ?? (Elite) *Location: Upper Blackrock Spire The Lair of the Beast *Type: Drakonid (same as Broodlord Lashlayer) *Health: 100,000 *Mana: 2600 Loot of note * :Lvl 58 203 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. =Attacks and Abilities= Phase 1: Valthalak has a caster type weak melee attack in phase 1. A slow, 400-500 damage to a warrior. Shadow Wrath A shadow-based, chain-lightning, life drain. Hits for 750 Shadow damage on the first target, and will jump to another target if anyone is close enough. Each time it jumps, it doubles in damage in the manner of Holy Wrath from High Priest Venoxis from Zul'Gurub. At the 4th jump, the damage will be 6k and lethal for most people. Being a life-drain, all damage dealt will heal Valthalak. To counter: Burn his mana down. A Viper Sting from a Hunter is sufficient although an additional Warlock would be helpful. Until his mana is down, keep everyone spread out and do not allow more than two people go near him. The Main Tank should fight Valthalak far away from the ranged DPS. You can also Kick Valthalak to interrupt the Shadow Wrath attack. Spectral Assassins These spawn two at a time throughout phase 1. They cast a Mind-flay like Defile ability (a purple vile beam) that cannot be dispelled and stuns its target. After 10 seconds, its target will automatically die regardless of health, and themselves turn into an additional stalker. The only way to end the effect is to kill the assassin, or stun/fear it if you are a paladin. To counter: Everyone must kill Spectral Assassins as soon as they appear. They can be hard to see and target, so hit 'v' to bring up the Mob Health panes and click on them, or use this macro: /target Spec. They are squishy targets, little or none armour and resistances, and with around 1,500 health. They can be damaged by Area of Effect spells. If everyone helps out they will usually drop in just a couple seconds. Be very aware of any that spawn inside Valthalak and stun the MT. Phase 2: Enrage At 40% health, he will briefly stun all players, switch weapon and start hitting the Main Tank very hard. He stops spawning Spectral Assassins but still does Shadow Wrath if he has mana. To counter: Have a well-geared main tank. Keep Viper Sting up. Focus your DPS on him, and he will drop quickly. Generally easier than Phase 1. Phase 3: Shadowbolt Volley At 15% health, he will begin to cast shadowbolts on the entire raid in addition to the changes in phase 2. To counter: Everyone should have some shadow resist buffs or potions by the time this phase occurs. Healers should burn mana consumables to keep everyone alive as long as possible. DPS should blow all their cooldowns to maximize damage on Valthalak, so he won't last long. =Strategies= Strategy 1 There are three phases in the fight. ;Phase 1 :He will periodically spawn two Spectral Assassins. They have a defile ability (a purple vile beam) which stuns a player and kills him after ten seconds. The assassins need to be killed right away, this ends the effect. If you are facing Valthalak keep pressing TAB and you will target a Spectral Assassin ASAP. They are squishy and hunters and mages can take them out quick with instant spells. These Stalkers must be killed or you will fail your attempt. :He also has a spell called Shadow Wrath that will jump from player to player, draining life from them. It drains more with each jump, and will be lethal if it hits more than 4. Counter it by kicking him when he does it, and don't have too many people near him. :Shadow Storm only jumps to players in short range. The MT should tank the boss far away from the rest of the raid. If you have two rogues put one on spawn duty and the other to kick him whenever he begins to heal himself. He does not hit very hard. ;Phase 2 :Phase 2 begins at approximatly 40% health, he will yell and his weapon graphic will swap. In this phase everyone should stand at max range from Lord Valthalak and ranged DPS him down. His DPS on the MT will increase. The adds will stop spawning. ;Phase 3 :Phase 3 begins at approximatly 15% health. He will begin to cast AoE shadowbolts on the entire raid. For this reason if there is a priest in the group they should cast the Shadow Protection buff on everyone beforehand. Everyone should try to maximize DPS as much as possible as DPS on the MT will increase even more. It is highly encouraged for everyone in the raid to drink a shadow protection potion when this phase starts, and have 100-200 shadow resist with your buffs. Strategy 2 From the Poison Arrow forums We fought Lord Valthalak yesterday. We died a lot of times until we figured out what Valthalak was doing (this fight is extremely hard unless you know what he does). I thought we should share our findings with people who are doing the dugeon set 2 quest. ;Preparation: :His spells are shadow based. You want to have a lot of shadow resist. Our group did not have a priest who could buff us with shadow protection, so each of us drank Gift of Arthas three minutes before the fight. The Lord Valthalak fight has three phases. ;Phase 1 :;Positioning: ::He will cast a shadow based reverse chain-lightning (just like the original Venoxis') which can instantly kill multiple targets. The reverse chain-lightning will increase the damage as it jumps to the next target. So the damage will be, for example, 1k on the first target, 2k on the second, 5k on the third, 14k on the fourth. People have to spread out to minimize the damage. :;Shades: ::He spawns two shade adds (looks like a priest in the shadowform) every ten seconds. The shade will cast an uninterruptable mindflay-like spell on one target. The target will be stunned until the shade is killed. The target will die after a several seconds if the shade is not killed immediately. Everyone (except one or two DPS on Valthalak) must attack shades as they spawn. :;Healing: ::He heals himself by an unidentified means. We suspect that either the shades are draining our health to Valthalak or Valthalak is casting some kind of healing spell on himself (we strongly think the former is the case since we could not interrupt his healing). We countered this healing effect by having rogues use wound poison and having a warrior MS Valthalak. :Phase 1 is by far the hardest and the longest phase. Phase 2 will start at 50% health, so you want to drop Valthalak's health ASAP while killing shades. To do this, we had Vak on Valthalak all the time. Vak also hit recklessness at 75%. Other DPS have to switch between shades and Valthalak. Classes with DoT should keep DoTs on Valthalak all the time. :So in short, do not stand close to other people, kill the shades in less than 8 seconds, put anti-healing debuff on Valthalak, and hit him hard like you mean it. ;Phase 2 :At 40%, Valthalak will start hitting the MT hard, but he will stop spawning shades. This phase is really easy if you have a well-equipped MT. DPS can now focus on Valthalak. His health will go down very quckly. ;Phase 3 :At 15%, Valthalak will start AoE shadowbolting like crazy. DPS class should have a healing potion for this stage. I think the shadowbolt has a 30 to 40ish range, so you can bandage yourself at 40 yards (I could be wrong). Vak believes Valthalak's shadowbolt is frontal only. So DPS class want to stand behind him (but this is just a theory). Healers tend to go OOM at this stage, so bring mana potions. :Phase 2 and 3 are not hard. If everone survive the phase 1, your victory will be assured. :Edit: I just remembered Brutakus saying that shades were easy to kill with arcane missile. Strategy 3 From Thottbot post This is the absolute surefire way to kill him... if you can do it w/o useing this strat then props to you... but this is mostly directed at those not in Teir 2. Class Balance: 4 rogues, 1 priest, 1 mage, 1 hunter, 1 druid, 2 warriors. (This works best, though due to whatever reasons, similar classes can be substituted) Gear: This fight is quite easy with blues/scattered epics. The tank needs to be well geared however. ;General: * This fights hardest Stage is Stage One. * Keep mana drains up. * Only Main Tank should recieve heals. * This fight takes place in the Beasts Room of UBRS. * It is for your Teir 0.5 quests. * It is an easy fight if done correctly. * Bring 2 Shadow Protection Potionseach for every attempt. * If everyone does/has what is listed here, he will go down. There are 3 stages.... ;Stage One :Outline: Most Rogues kill adds, only the main tank should take damage... if anyone else does its probably a wipe. Dps boss down to 40% to procede into Stage 2. :Fight: He spawns with 111k hp and 2.8k mana.. 3 rogues and dps warrior kill Specters (summoned adds)QUICKLY, if they completly channel their stunning spell on you, you will die instantly at the end, no matter what HP you have. 2 healers keep the main tank up, you will be stunned from the adds and the other healer must take over, hopefully the rogues and dps warrior are doing their job, and you will only be stunned for a few seconds. The tank just tanks Lord Valthalak, no tricks, just hold aggro. 1 hunter mana drains/dps Lord Valthalak, mage/odd rogue dps boss. :Other notes: Only tank on boss untill mana is fully drained (ALOT LIKE SNAKE BOSS IN ZUL'GURUB); turn gamma on video options up so you can see the Specters. ;Stage Two :Outline: This stage begins at 40%. Specters no longer spawn, Valthalak will get buffed, he will hit for alot more. This stage ends at 15%. :Fight: All DPS on Spectres will move onto Lord Valthalak, then its just like fighting any other mob... no tricks, just steady DPS. You will want to drink a Shadow Protection Potion the second this stage begins. :Other Notes: Keep the boss mana drained, conserver mana/rage through this stage as much as possible. The potion you have drunk at the beginning of this stage is for Stage Three. ;Stage Three :Outline: Final stage. Begins at 15% and ends at 0%. Boss will start shooting many medium damage shadowbolts. No Spectres spawn in this stage. :Fight: This is a burn. Warriors should be spamming execute the second he hits 20%, everyone else blow your cooldowns and bring him down. Be alert and ready to drop another Shadow Protection Potion on this stage. Healers should still be focusing on MT, your potions will hold you throughout the burn. :Other Notes: Keep him mana drained. Full dps... save your cooldowns for this. Phase 1 Healing Note His healing can be interupted. Shortly after he summons the spectral assassains (designated by a red summoning circle), his hands will glow black as though he is casting a shadow spell. When this spell procs he mana drains a target and regains health (the effect looks identical to the mana drain done by Moam in AQ20). When our guild fought him and interupted this spell, he never drained any mana and was unable to regain his own health. We had our main tank and a rogue next to Valthalak interupting throughout phase 1 (just in case one is being 'defiled' by the assassains). =Quests= * 60 Mea Culpa, Lord Valthalak (tb) Objective of Quest =External Links= Thottbot Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses